In our U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,422, we have described a button clip which can be used between a strap and the body of a brassiere and which enables the clip to engage the fabric of a strapless brassiere when the user prefers a shoulder strap mode.
While that button clip was effective for use with lingerie items such as the strapless brassiere there described, improvement has been found to be desirable.